All He Wanted For Christmas
by Kumori the Kitsune
Summary: It's Sasuke's first Christmas at Orochimaru's and he's remembering some great Christmases. Well two. And half of one didn't even happen.  Possible humor. I fail at genre's, and ratings...


A/N- So this is my first FF. I hope to write more and improve greatly. Sorry if this fails epically you will forgive me. XD Anyway as for my name... well when I talk to myself (because I'm crazy, in a good way, though) I named my personalities...

Night-is me

Owl-is very serious and acts like my mom...

Day-is super hyper active

Dreamer-is a pervert. *sighs* He always steals my Coca-Cola...

* * *

><p><span>All He Wanted For Christmas <span>

Sasuke was sleeping. He was dreaming about past Christmas experiences. The tall green evergreen gleaming with beautiful bright, colorful lights. The presents, some promising happiness, while others promising every kid's favorite present-underwear.

He remembered his Christmas right before he joined the Academy. The new ninja tools he'd been given. The look on Itachi's face as he ushered Sasuke to open his present. It was a pair of cat ears and a tail. Itachi had just mentioned something about putting his own paw print in the encyclopedia. Sasuke had just huffed as the ears were put on his head. He face was the cutest pouting face ever.

The next Christmas he remember was his first one with Team Seven. Kakashi had, of course, given him and Naruto something quite perverted and very suggestive. They just looked, well glared, at each other before directing their flushed faces and killing glares at Kakashi.

As soon as Sakura had seen their present from Kakashi she had left, fearing for her life. Luckily she had already given and received _most _of their gifts. Kakashi's was left untouched. Later the found out it had just been a different colored head detector.

Kakashi left immediately wanting to leave them alone. Naruto and Sasuke just stared at each other in, blushing beyond belief. What really happened afterwards was Naruto had laughed and left. Sasuke was remembering it quite differently, however.

This was due to Orochimaru's little present he had left Sasuke, under the tree Sasuke had tried everything to get rid of. This present had decided to crawl in bed with him. This present was a fully functional replica Naruto. Anyway back to the dream...

Naruto was the first who spoke. "What was Kakashi thanking? I mean, I know him and Iruka-sensei are together, but that does not make _us_ gay!" He nearly shouted.

All he could think about was Naruto's lips on his, his taste, his scent. NO! He was _not_ gay. Right?

"Right, Sasuke?"

"Huh?" Sasuke asked, missing what Naruto had said.

"Teme, I said we're not gay, right? Kakashi was just making stupid assumptions ." Naruto's ocean blue eyes collided with Sasuke's onyx ones. They blushed as Sasuke tried to say he wasn't gay with a nod. Suddenly Naruto started walking to the door, which Sasuke just so happened to be in front of, and tripped. He fell right on top of poor, or not so poor, Sasuke. Of course their lips met like always, but this time the didn't pull away or start a coughing fit. They just stared, bewildered, at each other, waiting for the other to get up. Sasuke decided instead to make the kiss deeper before Naruto broke it and stared at him in shock.

"T-teme, what was that? I said that we weren't gay!"

"Dobe, when did I say that?" He licked his lips and stalked over to Naruto. "You're mine, dobe, and don't you forget it." He pushed Naruto up against a wall and- he woke up.

Sasuke sat up and looked at the small fox that used to be the Naruto replica beside him on his bed. Sasuke looked down, groaned, and went back to sleep. After all, Naruto was the only thing he wanted for Christmas.

* * *

><p>AN **Disclaimer: The characters and Naruto doesn't belong to me, sadly...**

**Night: Well it's done...**

**Owl: You idiot. You sound like it took you a year to get done.**

**Day: *Sobbs* Don't be so mean!.**

**Dreamer: *smirks* You're out of coca-cola again. **

**Night: NOOOOO! Fail. Bye guys.**

**Owl: I'll be back after I buy her more. She won't live long without caffine. And , Dreamer, QUIT DRINKING IT!**

**Dreamer: *smirks* No way.**

**XD Bye**


End file.
